


When Worlds Converge

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Lost Girl, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia goes to New York on a mission to track down an artifact, and meets an interesting girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Converge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's explicitly stated where Lost Girl is set, so I've decided it'll be New York City. :) Enjoy!

You meet her in the weirdest circumstances, and slowly, she grows on you. When you first see her, you think that she’s pretty, but a little bit annoying, because it’s not your fault that the Warehouse got a ping and you have to go out to New York City to find the artifact. Jinks goes with you to get the artifact, and it’s not like you don’t trust this girl, but—you’re suspicious, for sure. She’s not like anyone you’ve ever met, and you know that all the antiques in the Dahl are going to take forever to sort through, so you’ll be there for a while.

She says things that grate on your nerves right away. She talks like anybody your age, but there’s a sassiness about her that you don’t like. It never occurs to you that you are like her in a lot of ways, not until Jinks points it out to you, when you’re dusting off the trinkets that Kenzi’s friend’s grandfather is letting you look at. Trick—his name is Trick? Really?—looks at you suspiciously when you say you’re Secret Service agents, and you’re used to it, because you’re only 23 and Jinks is not much older. But he lets you look around his shop, dipping his things in the pot of neutralizer, without asking too many questions.

Kenzi doesn’t leave you alone, though. She practically looks over your shoulder, and it’s all you can do not to turn and ask her to get out, because you don’t really want her to think you’re here to steal something. Though, technically…

“Did you need something?” You ask, biting your lip.

She stays silent for a few seconds. “You’re hiding something. I don’t think you’re from the Secret Service. What does the president have to do Trick’s dusty doodads that haven’t seen sun in ten years?” Kenzi asks, rubbing her hands together. 

Jinks steps in when you feel your face grow red. You should be more prepared for this, but something about the other girl’s eyes gets you to stutter. What the hell?

“It’s best we keep that to ourselves,” he says, dismissively. “Please, just let us do our jobs and we’ll be gone.”

Kenzi huffs, and clenches her fist, and you bite your lip to keep from grinning. You avert your eyes when she frowns at you, studying her clothing instead. It could only be described as gothic, and it looks good on her. Fits her. She’s wearing some pretty fierce heels you couldn’t dream of balancing on even if you were a practiced tight rope walker. 

She soon leaves, and you breathe a sigh of relief. You just need to find the damn artifact and leave, before this girl causes trouble. 

“God, she’s a piece of work, huh?” You husk. 

Jinks smirks. “Reminds me of someone else I know,” he says.

You turn fast, almost knocking over the bucket of neutralizer you have balanced on a stack of books. “What? No way. She’s too nosy, and sassy, and thinks she knows everything—“ you pause. “Shit.”

Jinks laughs. “Exactly. Sometimes we don’t see things right in front of us until someone else points it out.”

“Thanks,” you say sarcastically. “Can we just find the artifact and get out of here?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

You find the artifact— it turns out a guy who’s even more gothic than Kenzi is using the Pied Piper of Hamelin’s pipe to lure people into his bar. When you ask why he’d do that, Kenzi shrugs her shoulders.

“To get more business, I guess. Who the hell knows why Vex does what he does? He switches sides more than Bo does,” she says. 

“Bo?” 

She stops and looks at you. Jinks is walking behind you two, and you’re a couple of blocks away from the bar. It’s dark outside, but Kenzi’s eyes still shine in the moonlight. “She’s like a sister to me—I’ve been living with her for the past three years. She’s—a little intense sometimes, but I love her.” She leaves it at that, but you sense there are things she’s not telling you. She’s keeping secrets from you. 

Well, she can join the club, you guess. It suddenly prickles you with guilt that you can’t tell her exactly what you do, where you’re from. Keeping secrets bites and sucks—like a vampire.

You walk up to the bar, and turn to Jinks. “You got a plan?”

Jinks ponders for a moment. “Kenzi and you should distract Vex, and I can see if he has a back room or something. Maybe the artifact is there, while you see if it’s on his person.”

Kenzi holds up her hand. “Wait, guys, there’s something you need to know, before we storm in there. Whatever this thing that you guys are after can do—it’s not half as bad as what Vex can do to you, if he gets pissy. He has powers.” She holds her breath, and when you don’t laugh in her face, or tell her she’s crazy, she breathes out loudly. “Wow, that’s a fucking first,” she muses. “You believe me?” She asks, and the expression on her face makes you want to laugh. 

“Yeah, we do,” you say. “We deal with weird shit every day, too. So, what can he do? Fly? Become invisible? What?”

“He can control people’s actions. He’s a very powerful Mesmer.” Kenzi says, quietly, as if she’s still trying to process what is going on.

“Okay,” Jinks says. “Well, maybe—you could flirt with him or something, Claudia.”

“Pretty sure he’s gay,” Kenzi interrupts. Helpful as ever.

You turn to Jinks and smirk. “I guess you’ll be the one flirting with him, Jinksy,” you tease.

Jinks rolls his eyes, moans, and follows you into the bar. 

Kenzi points Vex out to you when you get inside, and your ears are protesting at the loudness of the music that’s pulsating throughout the whole establishment. You squint in the purple and green lighting and try not to stare. Vex is wearing a leather ensemble, leaning back in his chair, relaxed as ever. His hair is spiked in the front, and his smirk is ever present. You don’t like him. You feel pretty sorry for Jinks, as he looks at you with a wince and strolls over. 

You watch as Jinks tries to get Vex’ attention, and then Kenzi steps closer to you, clutching your arm nervously. You feel the skin under your shirt prickle, and you suddenly wish you were anywhere but on a mission. Jinks was right; Kenzi and you are two peas in a pod, and you want to get to know her better. 

But you live in different worlds. Chances are you’ll never see her after this mission. 

You turn to her, and in slow motion, she meets your eyes. The loud music stops. Your heart stops. Your thought processes do too, and you lean your head in. Closer and closer. 

“Hey,” you hear from far off. 

Kenzi starts, and the spell is broken. Shattered. 

Vex is unaware of the moment that almost passed between you and the black haired beauty standing close to you. Her hand is no longer on your arm, but you feel as though she’s imprinted it there, like a dent on your skin. 

“What are you doing here, Kenzi?” He asks, in a thick British accent. 

Kenzi gulps and stutters. Why is she nervous? “Um—nothing. Just thought we’d check out this fine bar of yours,” she says, and she punctuates it with a giggle.

Vex squints his eyes, and you sense danger. You may not be Pete, but you’re getting a definite negative vibe from this dude. He looks at you, studying you. “No—you want something,” he bites out, almost accusatorily.

“Look,” you pipe up, “We’re not here to cause trouble. We just want to ask you a couple of questions. You have a fine establishment here.” You almost choke on the lie. “Why are you using the pipe to lure people here?”

Vex nods. “I knew it. It’s none of your business. I found it, it’s mine.”

Jinks appears from behind Vex. “Actually, it is our business. The more you keep using that pipe, the worse it will get. Soon, animals from all over will come to you, and they’ll trample this place to the ground. You want that?” 

Vex turns, his hands outstretched. Shit. Jinks’ hands fly to his throat, and he’s choking himself. No, Vex is making him. Jinksy’s eyes are practically bulging out of his skull. 

Kenzi screams, and jumps on Vex’ back. She manages to knock him down, freeing Jinks momentarily. You jump in front of Jinks to protect him, and you get out your Tesla. Vex gets up, and holds his hands aloft, deciding wisely to not test the power of the weird looking gun in your hand. 

He hands over the pipe, and you bag it. Mission accomplished. You catch Kenzi smiling at you, as Vex curses at how his bar is now almost empty. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back at the Warehouse, Artie yells at you for not telling him the person who was using the artifact had weird powers. That’s basically his way of saying ‘good job’, so you just smile and nod as Artie grumbles. Artie doesn’t know how Vex has powers. He speculates that maybe it’s another artifact, but you know better. There are some things that can’t be explained in your line of work, and the whole situation in New York is one of them. Your thoughts drift back to Kenzi, and a feeling spikes in your gut. Missed opportunities, missed chances. 

It’s better this way, though. She has her secrets, you have yours. It would have never worked out between you—you live on opposite sides of the country, not to mention you’re a little too quirky for her. Although, she’s not exactly normal. And that’s why you like her so much.

Shit, this has gotten too far. This crush needs to be stopped. You’ll never see her again.

Your phone vibrates. You dig into your jeans pocket. The number is unfamiliar, and you frown as you press ‘answer.’

“Hello?” Why is your voice so scratchy?

“Hey, Claudia…it’s me, Kenzi.”

“How did you get this number?” God, you’re so nice, Claudia.

“Nice to talk to you, too,” Kenzi retorts.

Shit. “Sorry, it’s just—you know I work for the—“

“Secret Service. Right. Well, I kind of swiped your phone while you were here. I used to be a small time thief. Shit, you can’t arrest me for that, can you? I mean, you’re not FBI so—“

“Relax.” You fight the urge to chuckle. “I won’t arrest you. So, what’s up?”

“Well, I was just hanging out at home, bored, and thought you might be bored too, so we can be bored together. I know we’re not besties or anything, but—you’re cool and so I thought, why not call? That’s okay, right?”

“More than okay,” you say, a little too quickly. Damn, you got it bad. 

And so it starts. Just when you thought the spark had never even existed, it ignites stronger than before. 

You try to meet once a month. You meet at a halfway point between South Dakota and New York, which, oddly enough, is Chicago. You tell Artie that you have a sick aunt who lives there and it’s important that you go to visit her. You’re not sure if he believes you, but that doesn’t really matter. You’re used to keeping secrets. 

You go to bars with Kenzi, and sometimes you just hang out in a park, watching the world go by. You go for walks, and coffee, and go to movies. You stay in Chicago for three days, and then go back to South Dakota. The first time you two part, you give her an awkward hug, which stays pretty awkward for the three seconds it lasts. Slowly, she rubs off on you. Her carefree attitude and cute habits that she doesn’t even know she has stay with you. She’s a good listener, she listens when you tell her about your brother, and how you lost him for a long time. You leave out the he-was-stuck-in-a-different-dimension part, but she gets it. She listens, and gets a feel for how much you love him. 

She tells you about Bo, who she met when some weird shit was happening, and that’s exactly how she describes it, too. She bites her lip, and you know there’s a secret hanging between you, pushing you apart before you’ve even had a chance to be together. It hurts. 

You think long and hard about what she could be hiding. Is her friend a murderer? A thief? A trained assassin? You suddenly have a strong urge to meet this Bo.

The third time you drive to Chicago, you get your wish. Kenzi gets out of the car, and fidgets with her keys as a beautiful woman steps out, and your mouth hangs open. She is one of the most beautiful women you’ve ever seen. Her hair falls behind her back in perfect strands, and her hips sway as she walks. You honestly don’t know whether you want to be her or be with her. Then Kenzi clears her throat. Your eyes meet hers, and there’s an expression there you can’t quite place.

“Claudia, this is Bo. Bo, meet Claudia,” Kenzi says quietly. You shake Bo’s hand, feeling the warmth there. 

“So this is the girl you can’t shut up about?” Bo teases. You see Kenzi blush, and it sets off a whole other round of questions in your head. What are you and Kenzi to each other? You haven’t really talked about it. Do you even want to yet? She doesn’t even know what you really do for a living.

“Hey,” you rasp out, and lick your lips. “You—it’s nice to meet you. Kenzi talks a lot about you too; she obviously thinks the world of you.” God, shut up, you don’t need to kiss anyone’s ass here.  
Kenzi chuckles, and sidles over to you. She takes your hand, and it calms you instantly. “So, who’s hungry?” And just like that, she makes everything better. Perfect, even.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Myka notices something is different about you just after you get back from Chicago the fourth time you visit. You’ve thrown your bag on the bed at the B&B, and you’re laying on the bed, exhausted, when you hear a tentative knock at the door. You know it’s got to be Myka, because Pete would just barge in, and Leena has a different knock. Artie wouldn’t knock, he’d yell through the door. 

“Come in, Myka,” you say, your eyes closed. Your hand is resting on your forehead, blocking out the light from the window. You could just close the blinds, but your legs don’t want to move right now. 

“Hey, Claud,” Myka says. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” you say, and something in her voice makes you sit up. “Things okay at the Warehouse?”

“Oh, yeah, things are fine. That’s not why I’m here. I don’t mean to be nosy, but—how are things with your aunt? Do you know if the cancer’s treatable?”  
You bite your lip, guilt stabbing you this time. You hate lying, especially considering Myka’s whole recent cancer scare. It doesn’t feel right, not at all. Myka is still looking at you with her innocent doe eyes and that makes you cave.

“My aunt doesn’t have cancer,” you say. “She’s doing fine with her three cats up in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I’ve been going to Chicago to see someone else. Someone…special.”

Myka smiles. She’s not nosy, never has been. She just stands there. “That’s great, Claudia. I hope you two can make it work. Long distance relationships are never easy.”

“Oh, well, I don’t know if you’d call it a relationship,” you say, floundering a little in your own self-doubt. “I mean, we haven’t really talked about it—I just like her a lot and want to be with her all the time…but that doesn’t mean I want…” you stop. When did you become a walking bundle of contradictions?

Myka smiles wider. Grins, even. “You are so in a relationship. I’m happy for you, Claud.”

“But we haven’t even kissed yet,” you grumble as Myka backs out of your room.

She doesn’t mean to be patronizing, you know. But you feel like everyone else knows everything about your life before you do, and once you play catch up, more things happen that throw you off kilter. It’s more than a little exhausting. You lay back on your bed and close your eyes.

The next few months pass faster than you thought, and getting to see Kenzi is the highlight of all of them. The eighth time you drive to Chicago, you decide it’s time to tell her about the Warehouse. You decide that she’ll be your one.

Getting out of the car, your hands suddenly feel clammy. Are you sure you want to do this? She’ll never see you the same way. She might break up with you—not that whatever this is could be called a relationship. But whatever it is, it could fall before you in a flash. You blink and slam your door, searching the diner parking lot for a sign of Kenzi’s bright yellow car. Kenzi pulls up momentarily, and hugs you before you say anything. The hug is anything but awkward. It is long and hearty, and lasts for a good thirty seconds. She rubs her hands on your back, and that makes up your mind. You have to tell her.

“I missed you,” she says as you pull apart. “This month has been crazy. Lauren is missing, and Bo is beside herself. Plus I think Tamsin has a crush on Bo—“ Kenzi trails off. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be unloading this on you. How are you?”

“I’m okay,” you lie. “And I like it when you unload on me. I want to know more about you, Kenzi.”

Kenzi smiles at you. “See, I knew there was a reason I drive 500 miles to see you each month. Most people in my life can’t wait for me to shut up. But you’re just the opposite.” 

“There’s something I have to tell you,” you say, and you instantly wish you had a better opening line, because all of the color drains out of Kenzi’s face. 

“Oh shit. Are we—you can’t see me anymore, is that it? Do you have someone else?” Kenzi looks to be on the edge of a panic, and you clutch her hands to calm her.

“No, nothing like that. I like you. I want to be honest with you—and I haven’t been.”

“Okay…”

“I don’t work for the Secret Service. I—do work for the government, though, in a top secret facility that stores dangerous objects and keeps them safe. It’s called Warehouse 13.” You say.

Kenzi doesn’t even look surprised. She actually laughs. Laughs.

You step back, stymied. “What is going on?”

“I knew you didn’t work for the Secret Service, Claudia. I told you that when we first met, remember? I just figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I trusted that you would.”

Words fail you, so you do what you’ve wanted to do for the past eight months. You take her in your arms and kiss her.

She kisses with a fervor that you didn’t know she possessed, and her lips taste like chocolate and strawberries. The kiss intensifies with every beat of your heart, and you feel her hands in your hair, and you don’t care that you’re in the middle of a Denny’s parking lot. This feels right. The weight of the secrets you kept for so long is now gone, and all you feel is Kenzi’s hands on you, and her lips on yours. You pull apart, but your hands stay locked as you walk into the diner.


End file.
